Starry Eyes
by ShrimpyFic
Summary: Dandy, the girl with no last name, is new to Hogwarts. She's never truly had a friend besides her little brother Anthony, and has been in a foster home her entire life. Her Nanny, Mrs. Fillixin, is evil towards her- abusing her at every chance possible. With a life like so, she's happy to already know a lot about Hogwarts... But perhaps her Happily-Ever-After is gone. (With OC!)


**(Note- Andria's last name is never announced because nobody knows it)**

 **Chapter One**

 **Hogwarts In Hand**

 **Ms. Fillixin slapped my cheek and I yelped.**

 **"Shut it!" She bellowed. "You filthy little-"**

 **A doorbell rang in the background. When Ms. Fillixin went to get it, I ran upstairs, locked my door, and using the suitcases and travel-bags I bought this past weekend, packed for Hogwarts. A sudden pair of fists banged my door and made me jump. "Go away, Anthony!" I called to my younger brother. "But Dandy-" he whined. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.**

 **"Let me in before Ms. Fillixin gets you!" He screamed in fear. I let him in- It didn't shock me he was scared.**

 **Ms. Fillixin is our Orphanage owner. She physically, verbally, and Mentally abused me.**

 **Anthony, or Ant, is my little brother. He's just a year younger, but still, he has no way of surviving alone with Ms. Fillixin.**

 **Suddenly, my fireplace lit up with green smoke, and a long, white bearded man emerged.**

 **"Andria," the old wizard smiled. He was very kind, he looked very nice as well.**

 **"Professor Dumbledore," I warmly greeted him. I was always nice, but hey, he was going to be my Great-Hogwarts-Grandpa now!**

 **I had spent all morning packing and brushing through each of my curls when I wasn't escaping Ms. Fillixin.**

 **Anthony ran into his connected room and grabbed his suitcase. Dumbledore offered to let Anthony stay in a special dorm for underage students from abusive homes.**

 **I spent my past summer enjoying my tank tops and sundresses, but now that it's time for Hogwarts, back to sweaters, jumpers, and cardigans.**

 **Reason being? I have bruises and cuts everywhere. Only me, though. I had my reasons. Anthony always wore his Tees. I was jealous he could where short sleeves, but it didn't matter.**

 **Dumbledore dropped us off at Diagon Alley to grab our things while he visited other students. I spotted a girl who resembled me very much in a corner of the Alley.**

 **"Dad, why can't I go this year?" She asked dreamily. We spoke nearly identical. I had a very dreamy, peaceful voice. Anthony's, however, was booming, loud, and a bit obnoxious.**

 **I grabbed Anthony by the hand and we walked to the girl, who's father had long blonde hair. "Next year," he told the girl. "You're not old enough."**

 **"I heard there's a program for underage students with older siblings," I smiled. "If the older sibling or friend is admitted into Hogwarts, the younger child can stay in a special dorm with others. This is aimed towards people such as Anthony, so if you want a Hogs-Up on Hogwarts, I'm sure they'll let you. You can always admit me as the older friend in Hogwarts, if you want. Anthony's 10. He can keep you company."**

 **The girl smiled. Her father seemed a bit angry I gave him that bit of information. "I'm sorry, I think I'll keep my daughter with me at home," he assured me, calming down. The girl kept her smile, however, and began to speak.**

 **"My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood. I hope you have a nice time at Hogwarts," she dreamily sighed. I widened my crystal blue eyes. Looking up at her father, I gasped, "You're Xenophilius Lovegood! The editor for the Quibbler! I love your articles, sir, I really do. I have a few copies in my bag, right here..." I leaned over into my bag and pulled out 11 editions of the Quibbler. "I get a new one each month," I smiled. Xenophilius smiled at me. "Thank you," he smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I gasped. I hadn't told my favorite magazine editor and my new friend my name? I'll give myself to the Nargles now!**

 **"Dandy. My real name is Andria," I smiled.**

 **"Nice meeting you, Dandy," he said, shaking my hand. "I'll make sure Luna visits over term breaks, alright?" He turned to Anthony. "Goodbye, Anthony." He held Luna's hand and walked off. "Take care you two!" He called behind him. "And to you as well!" I yelled back. I was pleased I walked over.**

 **"Ollivander's Wand Shop... Aha!" I squealed, running in the door. A tiny jingle told me the store was open. A frizzy-haired old man rolled a rolling ladder, with himself fully on it, into view.**

 **"Ah, yes, come in, come in!" He greeted us gleefully. "A wand for both? Single? Wand pickup? Replacement? Browsing?"**

 **"Well," I stammered. "I need a... Em... Wand."**

 **He looked over me carefully. He walked back, pulling out 7 different wands.**

 **I picked up a short wand. "4 inches, unicorn hair, womping willow bark."**

 **I didn't even use it yet when I blurted, "This is far too short. I want to feel like a real witch, not a kindergartener fending his friends off with a pencil."**

 **He nodded understandingly. I picked up the second one.**

 **"8 inches, phoenix feather, unicorn hair."**

 **I waved it. The dark brown finished wand broke a piece of glass in the test area.**

 **"Nope," I sighed.**

 **I saw a beautiful Pervenche color inside the next box. It was very long, and had diamonds along the rim and the top. It was absolutely beautiful.**

 **I picked the wand up. Suddenly, the wand made my hair softer, and when I waved it again, it was back to normal.**

 **"That's the one," I smiled. "Facts?"**

 **"14 inches, unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and... a spot of Dragon Eggshell... and a dash of diamondback rattler venom. Price, 13 galleons, a knut, and 4 sickles."**

 **I gave him the money and happily used a few spells I learned.**

 **"Wingardium Leviosa!" I chanted. The vase floated a bit, before put back down by a kid my age.**

 **"We aren't supposed to do Magic outside of school," he warned.**

 **"Oh my gosh- Sorry!" I apologized.**

 **"It's okay. Anyways, my name is Neville. Neville Longbottom."**

 **"Andria. Call me Dandy. This is my brother, Anthony. He's coming to Hogwarts for the program for underage students."**

 **"Why didn't you go last year?"**

 **Anthony and I shrugged. Suddenly, I giggled. He smiled. "Let's go to the leaky cauldron and get some food."**

 **While we ate, a boy and Hagrid had just walked in. Being who I was, I whispered, "Excuse me one moment," to Neville and Anthony, and walked over to the boy.**

 **"Hi there," I smiled, and he jumped around, startled by my sudden appearance. "Hi," he breathed, still stunned. "I assume you're going to Hogwarts this year," I figured. He wore round glasses and had jet black hair.**

 **"Yeah," he smiled. "You?" Smiling back, I spoke, "Yes. What's your name?"**

 **"Harry. Harry Potter."**

 **"Andria. Call me Dandy."**

 **He saw the wand in my hand.**

 **"How cool is that wand? Mine's just a dull brown," He groaned.**

 **"It really shows my personality," I sighed. "Calm, and dreamy. I met a girl by Flourish and Blott's. Her name was Luna. She's a lot like me. Her dad is Xenophilius Lovegood. Quibbler editor. I have 11 copies in my bag right now."**

 **I could see he was unamused. He seemed a bit scared by me.**

 **"Sorry to creep you out. I'll be going now. Goodbye, Harry Potter. Why Hello, Hagrid!"**

 **Hagrid turned around and smiled.**

 **"Hello, Dandy. I'll see ye at Hogwarts tomorrow."**

 **"Anthony, wake up," I shook him. We spent the night on the King's Cross platform bench. I stepped on some money people left for us. Muggle money.**

 **We grabbed our suitcases and walked over to the platform. I ran through the wall with my pet Fox, Leo. My cart went crazy when we reached the end, and crashed into a bench. Someone had been standing in front of the entrance. I fell and hit my head hard on the cement. Anthony was shaking me, making sure I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes. I had ringing throughout my skull, everything was buzzing. When I started to hear again, Anthony was screaming at somebody. My eyes were closed, and I was still on the ground.**

 **"You made her fall!" He screamed.**

 **"We weren't finished moving," the other boy answered.**

 **"Her skull is cracked, just look!"**

 **I carefully sat up and felt my head.**

 **Blood.**

 **"Oh crud," the boy said. "Father, what do I do?"**

 **"Kid," a man answered. "What's your blood status?"**

 **"I... I think pureblood," Anthony wailed.**

 **"If you aren't sure... Leave them," the man confirmed.**

 **I finally felt four arms pick me up.**

 **"Mum! A hurt first year!" One yelled.**

 **"Oi! Get Percy!" The other yelled.**

 **A boy and a woman were standing in front of me now. They had ginger hair. The woman cupped my face with her hands. "What's your name?" She asked.**

 **"And... Andria," I answered.**

 **"And who are you?"**

 **"Anthony. Her younger brother."**

 **"Are you part of the Hicknanix program?"**

 **"The younger students?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Okay. Come with me. Fred, carry her."  
Suddenly, I was lifted bridal style onto a bench.**

 **"Arthur!"**

 **And I blacked.**

 **I woke up a half-hour later on the bench.**

 **"She's up!" One of the ginger twins yelled. I was then towered by two other first years. "I know her. I met her yesterday in the Leaky Cauldron."**

 **"Hi," I smiled, and they jumped back and screamed. Giggling, I sat up and noticed Leo on my lap.**

 **"Hiya Lee," I smiled.**

 **"Lee?" The ginger asked.**

 **"Leo. My Fox."**

 **Looking at the ginger curiously, he suddenly asked, "What's your name?"**

 **"Andria, call me Dandy."**

 **Suddenly, I realized.**

 **"Where's Anthony?"**

 **"Talking to my sister, Ginny," Ron answered. "They're both starting Hogwarts next year."**

 **"Anthony is in the Hicknanix program," I sighed. "I didn't get it last year."**

 **They looked over to Anthony and Ginny and then back to me.**

 **"Who hurt me?" I asked.**

 **"Some git."**

 **"Come on, Leo, Anthony, let's get on the train," I dreamily sighed.**

 **Once aboard the train, I brought Anthony to the Hicknanix car and went back to the students.**

 **I found Harry and Ron in a compartment, pigging out.**

 **"Is that Hermione again?" Ron groaned.**

 **"No," I sighed. "I'll go, then."**

 **I went to another compartment.**

 **"Hi, Neville."**

 **"I'm kind of busy, sorry, Dandy. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"**

 **"Okay."**

 **The only compartment left was with a blonde kid and two fat ones.**

 **"Is this compartment full?" I asked, peeking my head in.**

 **"No," the blonde answered. "Go before I crack your skull again!"**

 **"So you're the one who did it?" I gasped. Though I'm nice, I reached in and slapped him.**

 **"Crow!" And I turned around. "You'd make a good Slytherin," he sneered. "I will NOT be a Slytherin," I growled, my voice no longer it's normal dreamy. Instead, I shrank.**

 **"What- WOOF!" I barked.**

 **The blonde screamed at me in terror. I looked at a wall mirror installed in the compartment. I was a pitch-black wolf that looked very angry. Barking at him, I slowly morphed again. I saw eight of everything. A spider?**

 **Now a cat?**

 **Fox?**

 **Weasel?**

 **Myself again.**

 **"Watch out, Blondie," I growled warningly.**

 **I wasn't even aware of what I was.**

 **A metamorphmagus.**


End file.
